


吃掉小白兔

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 小森x尹柯下药预警女装预警
Relationships: 小森/尹柯
Kudos: 20





	吃掉小白兔

**Author's Note:**

> 小森x尹柯  
> 下药预警  
> 女装预警

震耳的音乐扭动的身体迷幻的灯光，人群中的男男女女都穿得十分凉快，尹柯坐在散台浑身无措。  
他是被焦耳拉来玩儿的，小胖子说是带他来见世面，到这儿没说两句就去和漂亮姐姐聊天了。虽然作为大学生已经成年了，可他第一次来夜店真的是局促。  
捏着面前的果汁杯子偷偷观察着舞池中尽情摇摆的人们，总觉得自己特意挑的不那么中规中矩的衣服仍然达不到这里的标准。

不远处喝着酒寻觅猎物的小森也的确被他不太接地气的打扮吸引了视线。男孩穿着T恤和蓝色破洞牛仔裤，一脸单纯学生样，一看就是第一次来。心里打算着给这个弟弟好好上一课，端着酒走了过去。

尹柯环视周围发现前面一个男人正盯着自己走过来，舞台灯光扫到他身上，照出那人豹纹装饰的衬衫。小森自顾自的把手中的酒杯和尹柯桌上的果汁碰了一下杯，脸上带着笑容真诚的打招呼，“嗨，弟弟一个人？”声音凑的很近，因为音乐声太大了。  
尹柯没想到会被一个男人搭讪，出于礼貌，也凑近男人的耳朵回应，“呃…不是，我朋友在那边。”随手向人群一指，其实尹柯也不知道焦耳在哪个方向。小森并没有顺着他手指的位置看，只是玩味的盯着尹柯。尹柯有些尴尬，不知道要说什么，而且这种环境似乎也不适合做什么交谈。

小森贴着尹柯的耳朵，“我带你去舞池吧。”  
尹柯犹豫了一下没有拒绝，毕竟今晚也不能一直站在那儿傻等焦耳。两人来到舞池，尹柯纠结的对小森说他不太会蹦。小森早猜到这乖学生没经验，耐心大哥哥一样安慰他随便扭就行了。  
舞池人很多，扭动的身体难免会有摩擦，尹柯被身边的精神大叔蹭到背，身体抖了一下往前挪，和身前的小森贴得更近了。小森看着这纯情小白兔害羞变红的耳朵尖突然改变了主意，本来只是想撩一撩，现在他想睡一睡。

小森的手在尹柯周围尽量挡着一些人肆意的动作，尹柯看到了感激地冲他一笑。尹柯看着小森随着音乐扭动的身体，也生涩地有样学样，甩着头刘海一下下腾起又乖乖落在额头上。

两人蹦了一会儿就挤出了舞池，人群蒸腾着热气，尹柯久了有点受不了。两个人到吧台边，小森体贴的帮他点了杯果汁。尹柯说着谢谢大口的喝，面前的男人动了动嘴，尹柯没听清把身子凑过去。小森侧过头挡住尹柯的视线，不慌不忙地把手里准备好的粉末撒到果汁杯子里，同时在尹柯耳边说，“我说，你慢一点喝，别呛到了，又没人和你抢。”  
尹柯有些不好意思的笑了下，小森看着他把剩下半杯果汁喝完，也舔着唇笑了。

约莫过了五分钟，尹柯觉得自己有些头晕，身上也烫得厉害，抓住小森扶着自己的手，微凉的皮肤让他觉得很舒服。以为自己缺氧了，想去外面透透气。小森揽着他出了门，吹了吹风可依然没有好转，反而更严重了，尹柯觉得自己下面好像有些兴奋，意识也晕晕乎乎的，身体蹭着小森被他揽着走。

后背一痛身体砸在床上，尹柯脸色潮红，额头冒着汗，眼睛水汪汪的，表情难耐痛苦的扯着自己的腰带。  
小森带尹柯开了房，欣赏着被情欲折磨的小白兔，没有着急动手，毕竟时间越久这小白兔就会被药效折磨得越淫荡。  
小森翻出尹柯的手机，捏着他的食指解开了锁，微信翻到最近聊天的焦耳，果然是这个损友怂恿小白兔来夜店的。小森用尹柯的语气给焦耳发了条消息，说他不舒服先回去了，然后手机关机扔到了一边。

床上的小白兔已经熟透了，自己胡乱的脱了裤子，衬衫撩起露出粉嫩的乳尖，手在直挺挺的肉棒上撸动，嘴里随着动作发出甜腻的呻吟，两条细腿蹭着床单，浑身泛着可口的粉红，好一副美人自渎图。小森满意的盯着床上的好景致，没想到今天自己无心插柳却捡了个宝，痛快脱了自己身上的衣服压上去。尹柯感受到身上微凉的皮肤立刻缠上，看见小森带着坏笑的脸，可怜巴巴的求，“帮帮我，好难受。”

尹柯现在被快感折磨已经难以思考，身上的男人就是他的解药，腿缠在男人的腰上扭着身体磨蹭，小森呼吸粗重，这么一个热情发骚的身体狠命撩拨着自己，蹭了几下他的性器就顶着尹柯的小腹。  
小森把手探到身下摸到尹柯挺立的肉棒帮他撸出来缓解一下身体的折磨，浓稠的白液伴着尹柯痛快的叫声射了两人一身。  
手指探到尹柯后面的小穴，果然已经湿软得不成样子，紧紧吸着小森的手指，扶着自己的性器插了进去，尹柯呻吟声拔高，痛苦又带着舒爽。  
被紧致的肉穴紧紧吸咬着，小森舒服的低喘，这个青涩小白兔身体就该被男人好好的艹干开发，这么会夹。

尹柯被男人大力冲撞得直晃身子，一点点往床头窜，小森拉过他的腿贴的更近，双手揉着尹柯的乳肉掐着乳尖。  
尹柯的身体被药效折磨得如欲火焚身，不只身上燥热渴望抚摸，后穴收缩泛着水希望被填满，男人的手和性器带给他疏解的快感。彻底沉溺在情欲中，向身上的男人尽情的索求。  
生生被快感逼出眼泪，尹柯带着哭腔胡乱呻吟着，“乳头好痛，呜……不要咬…舔舔…”  
吸着尹柯已经肿大通红的乳尖，小森觉得这个姿势不够刺激，把尹柯抱起来，观音坐莲式圈在怀里， 双手掐着尹柯的腰，下身挺动着在肉穴里抽插，小白兔嫩白的肉屁股一下下撞着自己胯下，激起层层肉浪，尹柯无力的环着男人的背，被咬破了皮的乳尖在小森胸肌上摩擦又痛又爽，“不要…啊…好深…”  
小森揉着怀里柔韧细嫩的皮肤，舔着小兔子通红的耳朵，“哥艹得你爽不爽，嗯？”  
“嗯…好爽…哥哥好粗…”  
小森受用的听着尹柯的呻/吟，“骚屁股是不是欠干？”  
“啊…哥哥用力干我……”

男人听了肉穴里的性器又胀大了一圈，尹柯被顶得疼了，小兔牙咬着小森的肩膀淌着眼泪呜咽。  
感受到肩膀的水痕，小兔子被自己艹到哭出来还强忍着深深刺激了小森的神经，“艹…骚兔子”手拍着尹柯的屁股，留下一道道指痕，尹柯被拍得在男人怀里一抖一抖，臀肉火辣辣的，疼带着快感一波波冲击着尹柯，咬不住肩膀，打着哭嗝儿求饶，“呜哥哥…嗝…不要打了…”  
“小骚兔子兴奋地不行吧…”小森说着把手伸进两人身体中间弹了一下尹柯又偷偷翘起的肉棒，“啊痛……嗝”

见尹柯哭得总打嗝，小森失笑，“哥给你治治。”  
含住尹柯殷红的小嘴，舌头伸进去舔他可爱的兔牙，在上颚游走了一圈吸住小白兔的舌头，尹柯被小森突然的湿吻搞得不知所措，他从没谈过恋爱，更别说接吻了。  
第一次开窍舌头循着本能生涩地回应小森，两人交换着津液，尹柯没有经验被呛到了嗓子，推开小森咳嗽得眼睛都红了，小森拍着他的背，眼看着这个纯情小兔子红着眼睛更像了。

嘴上咳嗽着，肉穴随着一下下缩紧，尹柯慢慢顺过气，小森却忍不住把尹柯推倒在床上猛烈的冲刺，被艹干得呻吟支离破碎，“啊…啊…太快了”  
小森粗重的喘息着大力挺腰，没有管尹柯的求饶，抽插了几十下猛地一顶，一股股的射进尹柯的身体，“好烫…啊好多…”尹柯身体一僵，承受着男人猛灌进肉穴的爱液。  
小森的胸膛剧烈起伏着，这个小兔子的身体又软又好艹，做的过程还乖中带骚，小森爽得不行，压在尹柯身体上喘息。

小森的手在尹柯光滑的身体上游走，耳边响着小兔子敏感的喘息，两人躺在床上享受着高潮后的余韵。药效解了一些，男人刚才射在身体里的精液在往外流，尹柯紧了紧屁股却夹不住。尹柯好受了一点可又好像还没有完全清醒，只觉得刚才男人干得自己好舒服，小森的手一直在自己身上不停的揉弄，把自己撩拨得浑身轻颤。尹柯也缩着身子摸上小森的胸膛，小森惊讶于尹柯的大胆，不过没有阻止。

小森看着怀里一脸魅态的迷糊小兔子，心里琢磨着怎么把他留在自己身边，从地上散落的衣服里翻出自己的手机哄诱着不清醒的尹柯拍了不少两人的床照，其中不乏尹柯私密部位的大特写，拍照的过程中没忍住又吃了顿豆腐。  
褶皱的不成样子的床单，随处可见的精斑，满身的指痕牙印，红肿的眼睛乳尖后穴，亲密的私房合影，今夜的一切都被记录在小森的手机里。迷蒙中的尹柯还不知道自己的命运已经掌握在了身边的人手里。

尹柯第二天上午醒来宾馆里已经没有人了，感受着肌肉的酸疼和后穴的肿痛，他盯着天花板消化了半天脑子里残存的记忆，终于接受了一个事实，他跟一个第一次见的男人滚上了床。  
可他怎么也不记得当时究竟是什么原因让他和男人开房，他只记得和男人在舞池蹦迪，后来喝了一杯饮料，然后记忆就跳到了宾馆的床上，中间的经过很模糊。尹柯觉得一定是那杯果汁有问题。  
可是他还不知道那个男人的名字，没有那人的电话，除了见过一张脸，其他的一无所知。不对，还知道他的身材很好下面很大。  
尹柯觉得太荒唐了，真是萍水相逢一夜情，留得空房到天明。  
尹柯去洗了个澡，到大堂退房前台还给他退了两百块钱押金。

尹柯攥着意外之财，拖着疲乏的身体走在街上，摸出兜里的手机，有一条未读消息，是微信上焦耳发过来的一张OK的表情包。  
再上一条消息是自己发出去的“我不太舒服，先回去了。”尹柯对这个一点印象也没有。  
今天周末没有课，尹柯决定直接回宿舍，他现在觉得老师们说得没错，学校才是最安全的地方。昨晚的事他打算连焦耳都不告诉，毕竟他也不知道怎么开口。

平平淡淡的过了几天，身上的痕迹也淡了很多，尹柯正在图书馆认真学习，手机振动着来了条短信。  
“尹柯，我是那晚夜店认识的森哥。有时间见一面吗？我有些事想和你解释一下。”  
是本市的手机号，尹柯没想到他竟然联系自己了，而且还有自己的号码。  
尹柯有点紧张，毕竟是一夜情对象，还是个男人，这几天自己其实一直在想没谈过恋爱的自己到底喜欢男人还是女人，毕竟那晚在床上没羞没臊缠着男人的残存画面总会浮现在脑海里折磨自己。尹柯觉得有必要和男人聊一聊。回复了一条，“在哪里见？”  
屏幕很快亮起，对方发过来一串数字，后面写着加我微信聊。  
尹柯犹豫了一下还是加了，微信名是森哥，头像是个有些模糊的侧脸。  
小森看着尹柯发过来好友请求，一只卡通小羊，微信名是木可。果然是个单纯可爱的小朋友。

[你已添加了森哥，现在可以开始聊天了。]  
*森哥：尹柯，先向你说句抱歉，我也没想到那晚会变成那样。

*木可：你…能告诉我当时发生了什么吗？

*森哥：好，但是手机上说不清，咱们见一面吧。晚上七点我在铭卡咖啡等你。

*木可：行。

森哥本来想用裸照威胁尹柯，可是想到小兔子单纯美好的样子，有些不忍心，他不想让尹柯因为被裸照威胁过早的见识到社会阴暗的一面。而且他觉得那样小兔子肯定不会乖乖听话，他不喜欢强迫，他要让尹柯心甘情愿的待在自己身边。  
那晚尹柯睡着，他还留了小兔子的手机号。那药致幻让人不清醒，索性把人约出来好好解释自己的无辜。嗯，对待这个青涩大学生不需要什么太残酷的手段，和他站在同一战线才更好拉拢人心。

尹柯来到咖啡馆一眼就看到了森哥，这个时间段店里没什么人，男人正低头搅咖啡。  
尹柯走到跟前有些局促的和森哥打招呼，森哥绅士的让尹柯坐下，把桌上的单推了过去，“不知道你喜欢喝什么口味，所以没提前点好。”  
“呃…摩卡就好。”  
旁边等着的服务生记好说了句您稍等。  
森哥在心里默默想果然是个可爱小兔子，咖啡都喜欢喝这么甜的。  
森哥今天穿了件卡其色的衬衫外套，黑色内搭，再加上脸长得也英朗，整个人年轻又时尚，和那天夜店里有点坏坏的感觉不太一样。  
“森哥，那天晚上怎么回事啊？”尹柯不知道他叫什么，就按着微信名叫森哥。  
森哥表情很是懊悔，“你不记得了吗，那天咱们从舞池出来喝饮料，后来你就吵着热要出去，估计是当时咱们没注意有人给你下药了，幸亏我还清醒把你带了出去，不然不一定落到什么人手里。”  
“啊？……这么严重”听了森哥的描述尹柯有些后怕。  
“可是…出去之后你就一直往我身上蹭，要我摸你，当时真的没办法了，你那么痛苦，这个药只有做了才能解，我就把你带到宾馆了。”  
森哥严肃又充满歉意的语气说得尹柯有些尴尬，低头不好意思看他，没想到不只自己是受害者，还拉了森哥下水，一时不知道该怎么办。  
还好这时服务生送来了咖啡，暂时打断了下这微妙的氛围。  
看尹柯捏着咖啡勺在杯里没有节奏的搅，心想有戏，“尹柯，其实我这次约你出来还有一件事。”  
“嗯？什么？”尹柯好奇地抬头看森哥欲言又止的表情。  
“我之前以为自己喜欢女生，可是从那晚被你缠着做了之后总是忘不了你，我这几天很纠结，工作都没有心思…”  
尹柯瞪大了眼睛，手里的咖啡勺铛的一下敲在杯沿上，没想到这事这么劲爆，自己竟然误打误撞把一个直男掰弯了？  
“你……”  
“我想和你商量能不能和我相处一段时间，让我好好确认一下我到底喜欢的是你还是女生。”  
森哥的表情带着祈求和难堪，宛如一只被伤害了的大金毛可怜巴巴的摇着尾巴。  
尹柯强迫自己冷静下来，森哥是因为自己才变成这样的，这个要求好像也不过分，可是总觉得有点让人难以置信，突然之间就要和一个男人相处，等等…  
“怎么相处？”  
“我觉得只有像普通情侣那样谈恋爱才能测试出我到底对你有没有感觉。”森哥一脸真诚。  
尹柯一个毫无恋爱经验的大学生初恋就是和自己一夜情的男人，他觉得出门必须得买个彩票，没想到作为一个受害者自己竟然还要对这个及时施以援体的男人负责。  
面对森哥一脸诚恳和受伤的表情尹柯实在说不出拒绝。“可我在上学，临近期末没有太多时间。”  
“没事的，太忙了视频也可以的。”  
“但是这要有个时间限制吧，咱们也不能一直这样啊。”尹柯尽可能的让自己留些理智来思考这个条件。  
“嗯，相处一个月吧，我一定能想明白。”

尹柯稀里糊涂的有了个男朋友，不知道那天是怎么走出咖啡馆的，只知道男人贴心的开车送自己到校门口，他下车后拐了个弯去彩票站买了张彩票，没中。

森哥二十五岁就已经是市内最大的俱乐部里的高级台球私教，圈里有名的黄金单身gay，年轻有钱活还好，小零排队往他身边凑。不过森哥眼光高，名声在外这么久一夜情对象还没有手指头数多。  
忙了一阵子那晚难得去夜店放松碰巧遇见尹柯，没忍住对这个青涩的男孩下了手，也怪他天生尤物体质敏感，本来是助兴的药到他身上倒像是什么不得了的春药。  
不过这么年轻懵懂毫不设防倒是让森哥感觉很新鲜，他从没搞过大学生，还是个没经验的小处男，但是可爱得跟个小兔子一样真是让男人喜欢得紧。

晚上十一点多尹柯洗完漱回屋，手机屏幕亮着提示新消息，捞起来点开，是森哥发来的一句：早点睡柯柯，晚安  
后面还缀个月亮表情，无视男人改口叫的柯柯，出于对限定男友的礼貌和责任，回了一条：晚安森哥。

晚上尹柯就做梦了，梦里焦耳知道了两人的事，严肃的批斗尹柯，说他就是看森哥长得帅才答应的，如果换个大叔尹柯才不会同意当什么男朋友。尹柯被说得脸热，狂摇着头否认。  
画面一转森哥把他压在床上湿吻，胯下肉棒直挺挺的戳着他磨蹭，尹柯被撩起了感觉，男人却把他抱起来打开手机让他跟着音乐蹦迪，蹦不好就喝一大杯下了药的果汁。尹柯吓得往外跑，刚要拉开门，闹钟响了。  
尹柯揉着眼睛关了手机，坐起来缓了一会，甩甩脑袋里乱七八糟的梦境碎片，叹着气下床去洗漱。

森哥连着问候了两天早晚安和一些日常关心，让尹柯差点以为加了个智能机器人。

临近期末其实没有太多课，主要是自主复习，尹柯早起去图书馆占了个靠窗的好位置学习。  
中午森哥来消息说：柯柯你在哪儿？中午一起吃午饭吧  
木可：我在图书馆呢，中午时间短，还是不了吧  
森哥：没事，我现在到你们学校了，咱们在食堂吃。  
尹柯没想到森哥这么主动，不好再拒绝，和他约好了在一食堂门口见面。

大老远就看见了男人站在食堂门口，估计是特意穿的卫衣牛仔裤，和大学生没什么两样，青春帅气的打扮倒是吸引了不少路过的女生侧头偷看。  
尹柯突然觉得森哥真像个哥哥一样，况且人家还帮了他。

森哥看尹柯今天心情不错，笑着说，“你推荐一下什么菜好吃吧，我还是第一次来你们大学。”  
“那我们去吃二楼的瓦罐汤吧，我觉得不错。”尹柯瞬间觉得自己变成了东道主，宣传学校美食的重担突然落在肩上。  
“他家的汤很鲜，还不咸，菜量也实惠。”尹柯边迈着轻快的步伐上台阶边向男人介绍，俨然一个导游模样。  
落在森哥眼里就是一只活蹦乱跳的小兔子。  
吃饭的时候小兔子嘴塞的满满的，随着咀嚼脸颊一鼓一鼓的动，可爱又乖巧。

吃过饭两人溜达到校门口，尹柯摆手和男人说再见，森哥把他拉到楼侧紧紧抱住了他，尹柯吓了一跳，怕被人看见要推开。森哥把头埋在尹柯颈侧吸着小兔子身上的沐浴露奶香味儿，声音闷闷的说，“柯柯在这里等我一下，我一会儿就回来。”揉了揉他的脑袋转身出了校门。  
尹柯不知道森哥要干什么，站了一会见男人提着一个电脑包回来。  
“今天下午没有工作，想和你一起泡图书馆。”  
尹柯有些惊讶，去图书馆的路上好奇地问森哥，“你是做什么工作的啊？”  
“台球教练，可以根据客户需求自由安排时间。”  
“噢…那你多大啊？”  
“25，怎么？查户口啊？”森哥笑着问。  
“哎没有，我就问一下。”尹柯有些不好意思，他才19比男人小了六岁。  
“没事，小男朋友问这些应该的。”森哥说得极其自然，尹柯听得耳朵都红了，明明是答应一个月让男人测试自己性向，现在搞得好像两个人就是在谈恋爱一样。

尹柯把自己桌子旁边的书堆搬到地上，给森哥腾出个地方，为了防止同学们面对面互相影响，学校图书馆的桌子是单向的长桌，尹柯喜欢坐在角落靠窗的最后一排，没有人走动很安静。中午同学们大多吃饭午休，馆里没有多少人。  
森哥把笔记本电脑打开处理客户预约信息，尹柯好奇的偏着头看，森哥扭头看见贴在自己身边的毛绒绒的脑袋，没忍住亲了一口尹柯的小肉脸。  
尹柯受惊的弹开，捂着脸不可置信的瞪着男人。森哥被受惊的小兔子萌到了，故意凑过去摸尹柯肉肉的大腿根，手往腿缝间挤。  
尹柯被吓坏了，不敢出声，涨红了脸去扒男人的手。怕给人逗急了，森哥收回手轻轻拉着尹柯的胳膊，压着声音说，“我错了，不逗你了。”不过指间残留的柔软触感倒是不错。  
小兔子倒是一下午都没往他身边靠近一点。

森哥仿佛找到了自己上学时的感觉，校园生活总是简单快乐的，不需要操心很多乱七八糟的事，像这样在图书馆也能一坐就是一下午。

伸个懒腰等尹柯写完一道题，森哥凑过去小声问，“柯柯要去吃饭吗？”  
尹柯点点头，心想自己这是找了个饭友啊，平时独来独往惯了，这回倒是有人陪着吃饭了。

森哥倒是没觉得在学校待着有什么不好，他也能处理点儿线上工作，就是不知道自己是太久没开荤还是怎么的，小白兔坐在旁边，自己总想对他动手动脚，自己以前好像也不是这么急色的人。  
看着小白兔收拾书本，森哥心里痒痒，出了图书馆和尹柯说，“你把书包放回宿舍，我带你去校外吃吧，有一家面馆特别好吃。”  
尹柯没拒绝，送完书包和男人走出校门，车停在附近停车场，两人坐在车里森哥却没发动，尹柯偏头看他，男人凑过来贴近尹柯说了句系安全带，男人过于近的距离让尹柯屏住呼吸，手绕过尹柯身侧却没有拽安全带搭扣，直接扶在椅背上把尹柯圈在怀里咬上他的唇珠。小兔子吓得张开了嘴正方便了森哥吸柔软的舌头，舔他整齐的小兔牙，怀里的身体又香又软，森哥很是满意。

尹柯这是第一次完全清醒的状态下感受男人的吻，被不容拒绝的男性荷尔蒙压制着，舌头牙龈都被细致的吸吮舔弄，好像刺激了身体的某些信号，满脑子只剩两人亲吻的啧滋口水声。男人的一只手在自己脸颊耳侧抚慰地揉弄，动作温柔又缠绵。尹柯手无力的抵着森哥的胸膛，被吻得难以呼吸。  
森哥放开尹柯的嘴，伏在尹柯耳边喘息，“柯柯的嘴好甜。”  
尹柯被男人喷在耳垂上的温热呼吸激得浑身一颤，见男人没有要起来的意思，有些娇嗔又超凶的问，“你突然亲我干嘛？”  
“亲自己男朋友很正常啊。”森哥抬起头，看着小兔子有些别扭的表情，明明嘴巴还泛着红。

“那你有感觉吗？”天地良心，尹柯问出这句话时只是单纯的想到男人之前说想试试和男生谈恋爱有没有感觉。而且尹柯的意思是心理感觉，不是生理感觉。  
看着森哥突然变得奇怪的表情才反应过来这种暧昧氛围下问这样的话难免带着歧义的性暗示。森哥一把拉过尹柯的手按在自己胯下，半勃了。  
尹柯感受到手下那个蠢蠢欲动的大家伙，吓得不敢乱动，“森哥你别这样，我饿了，咱们快点去吃饭吧。”  
森哥听尹柯的语气可怜得不行，还是没舍得在车里要他，叹了口气松开手坐回驾驶位。  
尹柯迅速系好安全带，把自己尽可能的缩成一团，在副驾驶老老实实的坐好。

规规矩矩一路到了面馆，这家面是真的好吃，浇头料足，面也劲道。尹柯吃得满意，揉着小肚子打饱嗝儿。  
森哥把他送回学校又趁机讨了个抱抱才离开。

-  
自从去找了一次尹柯得了好，之后森哥只要没工作就往尹柯学校跑，拉着限定小男友吃食堂下馆子泡图书馆，有时候陪尹柯去上专业课，当然少不了随时随地占便宜，但就是下不了狠去强迫他，每次看他紧张害怕地僵着身子，森哥怎么也不敢再逗他。  
虽然不想承认，可自己对这个小兔子的确越来越上心，并不是一开始想着玩玩他那种感觉，可能是单身太久了，小兔子又这么和他心意，男人觉得应该和尹柯谈一谈转变下两人的关系。

尹柯昨晚又做那种羞羞的梦了，男人在梦里把自己按在床上欺负了大半宿。醒来往身下一探，果然一手粘腻，身子软软的在床上翻来覆去，磨蹭半天才起来洗内裤。  
尹柯觉得自己要神经衰弱了，男人总是在梦里折腾自己，真是昼夜不分的侵占自己的生活。可这事他只能憋在心里，在时会偷偷问自己，可能是有一点喜欢森哥吧。

过两天要交一个结课作业，尹柯拒绝了森哥今晚一起吃饭的邀请，在寝室赶报告。  
正写得投入焦耳突然来了通电话，尹柯接起来却是陌生的声音，那头说他是蓝幕酒吧的服务生，他朋友喝醉了让他去接一下。  
尹柯没办法只能赶紧打车过去，进门果然看见小胖子趴在桌上哼哼，还赖着不走。

抬了一下没抬动，想叫服务生来帮个忙，抬头环顾了下四周却看见森哥坐在前面吧台旁，两人视线对上，皆是一愣，尹柯当然没忽略掉贴在男人身上画着妆衣着暴露的妖孽少年。  
尹柯当时心就凉了，觉得今天自己真的不该来，偏偏撞破了男人的秘密也清醒了自己的心，让两人都尴尬。他现在只想赶紧离开，别扰了他们的兴致。忍着说不上来的委屈气愤低头继续使劲拽焦耳，依旧动弹不得。尹柯深吸了一口气再一拉，焦耳终于起身了，转身看到森哥站在旁边扶着焦耳，把他的一只重胳膊扛到自己肩上。  
尹柯没有说话，两个人扶着焦耳走出了酒吧，“我喝了酒，没办法送你们。”  
“没关系，我打车就行。”尹柯说着要走到街边拦车。  
“等一下，他这样你从校门口到寝室那段路也根本扛不回去。”森哥不想让尹柯走，拐着弯的留人。

见尹柯犹豫，森哥直接架着焦耳拐了个弯，“去旁边宾馆开间房让他睡一宿吧。”  
尹柯坳不过男人，只得跟着他走。男人掏出自己和焦耳兜里的身份证开了两间房，把焦耳在其中一间安顿好，拉着尹柯进了另一间房。

其实刚才森哥在酒吧看见尹柯，一瞬间也很生气，以为小兔子骗自己说有报告，其实偷跑出来玩，后来走近看见他使劲抬烂醉的焦耳才猜个八九不离十，不过当时小兔子眼神里的伤心他一点都没错过。  
自己今天就是因为没和尹柯吃晚饭，随便垫了一口，想来酒吧喝点酒放松一下。那个小零凑上来勾搭自己，他看着那浓妆心里就不舒服，哪有小兔子的小肉脸好看。那小零见自己没理他没眼力见儿的往上贴，正被尹柯撞见，当时森哥心里就一个想法，完了。  
他也没仔细琢磨自己为什么像个被老婆误会抓出轨的丈夫一样，只知道赶紧推开那个小零去找尹柯。

森哥把尹柯牵到沙发上坐好，尹柯一点也没挣扎，低着头任男人牵。  
森哥抬起尹柯的下巴，看见小兔子红了眼眶，含着泪抬起头，眼睛一眨就落下了第一颗泪珠，接着第二颗，第三颗也接连往下淌，森哥心疼坏了，手指抹着尹柯脸上的泪，哄他不要哭了。

尹柯也不知道为什么眼泪就不受控制的留下来了，本来在外面还没有的。男人牵着自己的手走到屋里尹柯就想起酒吧里贴着男人的浓妆少年，可能森哥已经确定了他喜欢男孩子吧，而且还是那样有魅惑力的男生，那自己这个试验品明明已经没有用处了，为什么要瞒着他，为什么不直接告诉他呢，还要让自己偶然撞破。最近搞得梦里都是男人对自己做那种事，尹柯真的很伤心，觉得自己变坏了，变得控制不住自己。

尹柯越想越难受，本来只是一直流眼泪，后来直接哭出声。森哥抱着尹柯摸他的背，尹柯边哭边推男人的肩“呜…你…你走开”  
“我不要…再…再见到你了…哼呜…”  
小兔子哭得浑身一颤一颤的，森哥心疼死了赶紧解释，“柯柯，你误会了，我根本不认识那个男孩。”  
“呜…你骗人…”尹柯哭得小鼻尖红红的特别可怜。  
“真的…”森哥被这个吃醋的宝贝哭得语气都软了下来。  
“我…呜看见他贴着你了”尹柯嘴角向下委屈地不行，小兔子红眼睛一直滴眼泪。  
“他想搭讪，可我真的不认识他，我刚要推开就看见你了。”森哥说着也觉得点儿背，这叫什么事，真赶巧儿就这一下被尹柯看到了。  
“我不信…”尹柯哭着，可耳朵还是下意识努力听男人的解释。  
“真的柯柯，我和你在一起之后真的再没撩过别人，男的女的都没有。”  
“我才…才没和你在一起呢…”尹柯哭劲儿小了，趴在男人肩头抽泣。  
“柯柯宝贝不就是我的小男友吗。”  
“哼…我不是”提起这个就尹柯就窝心，他俩这算什么啊，还有时间限制呢，名义上自己就是个帮森哥认清性向的工具罢了。  
把人搂在怀里拍着后背顺气，让小兔子缓了一会儿。

“柯柯，我要跟你说一件事。”森哥的语气突然变得严肃，扶着尹柯的肩膀盯着他，尹柯眨了眨眼挤出眼眶里存的泪水，清晰了视线，静静等着男人继续说。  
“其实相处一段时间，我已经认清了我自己，我不喜欢女生，也不喜欢别的男生，我只喜欢你。”  
尹柯愣住了，男人的眼神里带着坚定。  
没想到男人会突然说这些话，这算是表白了吗？

尹柯有点不知道该作何反应，可是心里偷偷升腾起的是抑制不住的开心。  
看着小白兔呆呆的样子，森哥啄了一口唇珠，“真正的和我在一起吧柯柯，做我的小男友好吗？没有期限的那种。”  
尹柯大脑当机，所以，自己真的要和森哥谈恋爱了？  
尹柯吸了吸鼻子，直接顺嘴飘出一句，“你干嘛…我还在哭呢…”  
森哥被他不解风情的小白兔打败了，告白气氛一点不剩，满心期待着回答结果人家说还没哭完，不能进入下一趴。

森哥叹了口气把人抱到卫生间，放到洗手台前，“柯柯不要哭了，来洗洗脸，眼睛都红了。”  
洗完脸又把人抱回到沙发上，揽着尹柯的腰问，“这回可以说了吧小祖宗。”  
尹柯后反过劲儿害羞，把脸埋在男人肩窝，嘟囔出一句，“我不知道说什么。”  
“说你想和哥在一起，当哥的小男朋友。”  
“嗯…好”脑袋依旧在肩上蹭，脸上的水都擦到了男人衣服上。

互通心意后这开的房自然不能浪费，森哥把尹柯从怀里捞起来拥吻，手不规矩的伸进衣服里摸，尹柯推开森哥害羞地明知故问，“你干嘛？”  
“做情侣间都会做的事啊。”拉着尹柯的手隔着裤子摸自己的性器，男人兴奋的低喘。  
“那晚过后，这里再也没释放过，它好想柯柯啊。”  
尹柯臊得不知道该看哪儿，手抽不出来，被迫感受它逐渐变硬。

森哥脱了两人的衣服，把尹柯抱起来坐在自己腿上，两根肉棒面对面打招呼，满眼的限制级哔哔哔画面不断冲击着尹柯，羞耻又刺激，男人的性器比自己的威猛好多，在黑色丛林里昂扬挺立。  
森哥拉着尹柯的手在两人性器上撸动，别人抚慰的快感远大于自己弄，尹柯手背上覆着男人掌心的温热，手心是性器的灼烫，快感汇聚到胯下，自己的也随着揉弄起立敬礼了。森哥不想就这么撸出来，松开手让两根直挺挺的互相自由的打招呼。

转移战场去占领臀肉，尹柯的身子生得绝妙，腰柔韧纤细屁股却全是饱满的肉，平时穿裤子都能看出明显的弧度，屁股又大又翘，偏偏紧实且柔嫩，森哥爱不释手的揉捏，感受着臀肉在手里充盈。尹柯被玩弄的呻吟不已，身子直往前挺想挣脱开男人的手，这姿势却正好把自己的胸送到森哥嘴边。舌头在尹柯粉嫩的乳尖上舔弄，前后夹击的快感让他难以抑制的颤抖身体，“啊…森哥…乳头好痒…”尹柯的声音带着刚刚哭过的哑。

“嘶啊…轻一点”，胸肉被唇舌大力吸吮着，尹柯有种自己要涨奶的错觉。见尹柯如此情动，森哥手指移到穴口按压着刺入，尹柯青涩的身体还是太紧了，森哥从宾馆桌上齐全的计生用品里找出一管润滑剂，挤在手上给尹柯后穴做润滑，“森哥…啊…痛”

“柯柯放松一点”森哥另一只手撸动着尹柯的肉棒给他增加快感，扩张时手指蹭到穴口附近的凸起，尹柯身子一挺，呻吟都变了调。  
森哥的手坏心的在那个点摩擦，尹柯受不了地一直扭着身子求饶。森哥边刺激后面边抚慰尹柯的肉棒，不一会就把尹柯撸得缴械投降，白液溅了两人一身。

森哥把射精后软成一滩的小兔饼抱到床上，吻住他软嫩的唇，扶着自己的性器慢慢插进肉穴。尹柯疼得支吾说不出话，手指在森哥后背上抓下一排排五线谱。  
整根没入后，森哥松开尹柯的嘴，满足的喘着气，随即就猛烈的挺腰在肉穴里抽插，尹柯受不了的嗯嗯啊啊浪叫，男人烙铁一样硬热的性器在自己肉穴里激烈的冲撞，尹柯的理智溃不成军，又痛又爽的性体验让这个情场小白直接被情欲控制了意识。“嗯啊…太粗了…好痛…”

时隔多日终于又吃到了美味的小白兔，森哥难免有些激动，身下动作不停，哄诱尹柯说些床上的骚话，“柯柯被干得爽不爽？”  
“嗯…好爽…”尹柯刚刚洗过脸，这时又泛出了泪花，小兔子被艹得好不可怜，浑身都粉粉的，出了薄汗的身体果冻一样滑腻。森哥着迷的在尹柯身上抚摸揉弄，敏感的身体随着动作轻颤。  
身上的男人成熟又性感，带着侵略性占有着自己的身体，尹柯觉得森哥像一匹狼，在床上野性又霸道，藏在刘海下的目光锁定着猎物，自己无处可逃，享受着男人带来的快感。

“艹…好会吸…”湿热紧窄的肉穴紧紧夹着森哥的性器，媚肉随着挺动的动作不停摩擦着男人的硬挺，尹柯嘴里发出勾人的叫床呻吟，嗯啊的尾音挠的人心痒，早知道身下是个尤物，艹干时依旧爽得人难以抑制的爆粗口。

感受着男人的性器在身体里又胀大了许多，尹柯的腿紧紧盘在男人腰上，身体如一叶扁舟飘飘悠悠的随着情潮在欲海里沉浮，“森哥…啊…好大…要顶坏了”  
啪啪激烈的肉体撞击声，每次整根进入，囊袋都仿佛要挤进尹柯的身体，胯下浓密的耻毛把穴口的嫩肉摩擦得红肿不堪，看着连接处贪吃的肉穴，森哥被刺激得喘息更加粗重。

森哥俯下身拨开小兔子汗湿凌乱的厚刘海，吻上眉心的小痣，一路顺着挺翘的鼻尖含住柔软的唇，舔上可爱的小兔牙，勾着软舌搅动纠缠。大手揉捏着胸肉，把乳尖捏得充血挺立。尹柯被挑逗得夹紧了身体，肉穴紧咬着男人的性器，吸得森哥快感一波波袭来，射意直冲大脑，压着小兔子把精液全灌进了肉穴深处。  
男人的精又多又热，一股股冲击着肉穴内壁刺激得尹柯浑身酥麻，抖着身子发出惊呼，手在男人后背上难耐地抓挠。

森哥翻了个身躺在床上，让尹柯趴在自己身上。耳朵贴着男人的胸膛听见有力的心跳，一下下带着肉体的温热，尹柯闭上眼睛缓和刚才情事的激烈。

尹柯偷偷在心里回味，原来男生之间做爱是这样的，好痛又好舒服，他怎么能玩柯柯那种地方啊好羞羞，后面都淌出来了夹不住呜。  
感受到尹柯后穴的精液流出来滴在自己腿根 ，森哥怕小兔子难受，把人抱到浴室清理了一番。再出来尹柯又被挑逗得浑身粉红。  
扯掉凌乱的床单，森哥把尹柯抱到床上，离开男人的怀抱尹柯赶紧钻进被子里把自己裹好，森哥看着床上害羞的小兔团，坏笑着扯开被子自己也钻了进去，两人藏在被子里包成一个甜甜的情侣班戟，一夜好梦。

两人睡到日上三竿才起，给尹柯穿好衣服小懒兔还赖着不想动，撒娇说身上酸痛，森哥给他按摩了一会儿见他依然乏倦，下楼买两人的早午饭。  
楼下餐馆不少，森哥挑着清淡好消化的买了几样带回去，吃着饭尹柯抱怨明天还要交报告呢，自己有好多没写完，都怪面前的大色狼。  
大色狼森哥哄着尹柯，“那我帮你，咱们一起写。”  
“哼，这还差不多。”  
吃完饭两人腻歪了一会，森哥觉出来这个小兔子谈起恋爱是害羞又粘人，特别爱撒娇，吃准了自己宠他。  
不过谁让他喜欢呢，软乎乎的奶香小兔子，森哥吸了一口，嗯今天的奶香味变淡了，宾馆的沐浴露不好。

下午森哥把尹柯送回学校，两个人腻腻乎乎地写完了报告。  
“柯柯，我这两天要陪预约的客户打台球，不能每天陪你吃饭了。”森哥指腹蹭着尹柯的脸，软滑的触感让他爱不释手。  
“啊，好吧，我终于能安心复习了。”尹柯松了一口气，语气庆幸。  
“你说什么？”森哥被尹柯这个小坏兔气得把手伸进衣领里挠他脖子上的痒痒肉。  
尹柯绷不住笑成一团，“诶呀哈哈哈…好痒，森哥…啊我逗你玩的…”  
“小坏蛋。”森哥把痒得站不直的尹柯搂在怀里。  
小兔子反应过来赶紧推开男人，“在学校呢，别闹。”刚才笑得粉嫩的脸又红了几分。

“柯柯还有几门考试啊？”  
“嗯就剩五天后的最后一门了。”尹柯掰手指数了数日子，还行正来得及。  
“那放假后…”森哥没继续说，看着尹柯，意思倒是明显。  
尹柯心中一紧，放假后他如果回家就见不到森哥了，两个人才在一起就要分开，尹柯也有些舍不得。纠结着心里突然有了想法，“其实我可以晚一点回家的，我们专业考试早，寝室没封楼，可以再留一段时间。”  
森哥懂了他的意思，“那等柯柯考完试，哥带你在这边玩一段时间再走吧。”  
“好啊。”尹柯心里高兴，走到校门被森哥偷亲了一口都没羞恼。

之后几天两人各忙各的，不过也没耽误联络感情，森哥在微信上总是一句句想你爱你的轰炸尹柯，柯柯回他一个张飞的俺也一样。  
义正言辞的拜把子黑脸看得森哥到嘴边的骚话是怎么也说不出来了，心里琢磨还是见面再好好收拾他吧。

尹柯考完试那个下午，森哥去学校接他，两人吃了顿饭，尹柯说想去看场当下正热映的电影。  
森哥捧着爆米花和可乐进了放映厅，题材比较轻松，影院里人们低声谈论剧情，吃东西和及时连片的笑声交错。  
两人边吃边看也挺起劲儿，尹柯抓爆米花的手忽然摸到桶里另一只同样温热的手，那只手被打扰后却没动，乖乖的在桶里被尹柯抓着。尹柯没有偏头看男人，心里下意识不想放开，轻轻勾起一根手指挑逗地缠绕，两人指腹的糖油也随着摩擦沾在对方手指上，尹柯眼睛盯着屏幕，思绪全聚集在爆米花桶里两人互动的手上。  
银幕反射的光忽明忽暗，没有观众注意到这隐秘的躁动，可当事人却隐隐有大庭广众之下暧昧的羞涩。  
森哥有些惊讶于尹柯的主动，转念又冒出喜欢，这样微小的互动真如学生时代偷偷恋爱般的小心和青涩，有时比直接的肌肤相亲更能让人心动。

纠缠了一会儿尹柯自然的抽出手继续看电影，那桶爆米花之后也没被吃多少。  
散场后去卫生间洗手，两人默契的谁都没提这件事，有些心跳暧昧只需要在当时感受，不必再挑明说。

晚上森哥带尹柯回了自己家，市中心简单宽敞的两居室，装修简约。  
尹柯先去洗了个澡，穿着森哥给他准备的T恤和短裤出来。男人揽着他吹干了头发，“怕无聊可以玩玩电脑，里面游戏什么的都有。”森哥说完就进了浴室。  
尹柯打开电脑，没有密码直接开机，他不想打游戏，鼠标在桌面上划了几圈突然想到森哥会不会有什么小爱好啊。带着八卦好奇，尹柯偷笑着找到视频文件夹，除了几部经典电影却没有别的。想着这种东西肯定在加密文件里，尹柯被一个打着乱码文件名的图片文件吸引了视线，密码不知道几位，尹柯试了几个都是错误，最后觉得有点不要脸的迟疑着输入自己的生日，文件竟然打开了。

还没来得及反应，映入眼帘的照片让尹柯惊呼出声，随即不可置信地捂住了嘴，冷汗唰地透了全身，冰凉的手点着鼠标一张张划过，鸡皮疙瘩随着微微颤抖的身体被激起。  
文件夹里是十几张自己的裸照，各种角度的，各种位置的，带着红紫痕迹的身体毫无遮掩的被记录在镜头里，身边另一副健壮身体的主人始终没有露脸，但尹柯认出那是森哥。照片里尹柯闭着眼睛沉睡，和男人姿势亲密，俨然一个事后情趣私房照。  
可是尹柯对这些毫不知情，他和森哥一共就睡过两次，这个宾馆的布置显然是第一次他早上自己醒来的那一间。可那天是森哥说帮自己解药效，为什么他要拍这样的照片。  
尹柯想不明白，他也不敢再想，图片给他带来的冲击太大，关掉不堪入目的页面呆呆地坐在电脑椅上。

森哥从浴室出来就看到尹柯安静的坐在电脑前，“柯柯怎么没玩游戏啊？”  
尹柯本来就心神不宁，被男人吓了一跳，下意识躲开他的触碰。尹柯攥着拳头直视森哥，红着眼圈声音都有些发抖，“你电脑里的照片怎么回事？”  
“什么照片…”森哥有些莫名其妙，转头看见尹柯点开一个文件夹，脑内轰的一声，手里的吹风机掉在地板上，突然的撞击声在安静的屋里格外惊心。

森哥自打一开始决定不用这些照片威胁尹柯时，就把它锁在隐藏文件夹里，当时两人开房用尹柯的身份证正好记住了他的生日，顺手作为文件夹的密码。之后森哥和尹柯关系越来越近，男人早就把这些照片忘得一干二净。如今照片再次赤裸裸的暴露在两人面前，曾经那些隐秘龌龊的心思被发现，他不甚单纯的目的昭然若揭。  
森哥想解释，可是他不能说出实话，尹柯如果知道真相，绝不会再和自己在一起。

尹柯强压着激烈的情绪，“你不是说那晚帮我解药吗？怎么拍这种照片？”  
尹柯等着男人的回答，可他又怕听到残酷的答案，他怕男人说一开始就是有所预谋，自己不过是他精心设计下的猎物。  
森哥看着有些崩溃的尹柯，心疼得想抱住他，可他不敢动。深吸一口气迫使自己冷静下来，“柯柯你听我说，那天我真的是一时冲动才拍了照片。”  
“那为什么要这么做？”尹柯的语气里带着无助，男人亲口承认了这些照片是他拍的，眼眶里打转的泪水流了下来。  
“柯柯，我那天对你一见钟情，后来帮你解药效心里又激动又纠结，我怕你不喜欢男人再也不想见到我。”  
“一见钟情？就要拍裸照吗？”尹柯心里难过，自己本来就没想过自己会喜欢男生，是通过和森哥的相处才慢慢生了好感，明明两个人才互通心意，他真的承受不住太多打击。  
“柯柯我错了，是我没有尊重你的意愿，我真的没有想伤害你，这些照片本来早该删掉的。”森哥有些慌了，急切的解释。  
“所以说你本来就喜欢男生，故意骗我说在一起试试是为了接近我？”尹柯一字一句厘清思绪，质问面前的男人。  
“是…”森哥没办法否认这一点。  
“那如果我当时拒绝了你，你会怎么做？用这些照片来威胁我吗？”尹柯情绪有些激动，抽泣着拔高声音。  
这些话被尹柯说出来犹如重锤一下下敲在森哥的心上，他受不了尹柯控诉痛苦的表情，“不是的柯柯，我那晚脑子不清醒才拍了照，我不会忍心对你用这样卑鄙的手段。所以就算你不答应我，我也会用正当的方式追求你的。”  
听着男人的解释，尹柯低下头肩膀抽动着，眼泪一滴滴落在短裤上晕出一片水痕。“是我把你想得太好了。”

“柯柯，我承认我一开始耍了心机让你和我在一起试试，可是相处下来我是真的喜欢你，我相信你能感受到。”森哥语气懊悔又可怜，“我想等我们关系再稳定些，就把这些真相都告诉你，但是我忘记了这些照片，我以为已经删掉了。”

森哥轻轻揽住尹柯的肩膀，“柯柯不要恨我好不好。”  
“我想静一静，今晚能把我送回学校吗？”尹柯没有回答他的问题，挣开男人的手。  
“好…”森哥知道尹柯需要时间和空间，等尹柯换好衣服，他就开车把尹柯送回了学校。

两人一路无话，下车前尹柯盯着森哥，表情很认真，“我只想问你一个问题，你不能说谎，那天的药是不是你下的？”  
森哥望着尹柯红肿的眼睛，严肃的说，“不是。”  
两人对视数秒，尹柯松了口气，“好，我知道了。”  
森哥看着尹柯走进校门直到看不见人影，坐回车里他的眉头却始终没舒展。柯柯，原谅我这件事没法跟你坦白，我承认我曾经不择手段的算计你，可是认定你之后，我真的不想因为过去的错误伤害我们的关系，我以后会加倍宠你，把这些过错弥补回来。

尹柯情绪很糟糕，森哥本来就喜欢男生，却说谎骗自己说是因为两人睡过才被掰弯的，就是为了接近自己追求自己，自己同意后两人关系才慢慢确定。可如果当时自己不同意，森哥说不定就用准备好的裸照来威胁自己，虽然他说不会，可是毕竟他已经拍下来了，自己怎么样都逃不出森哥的手心。  
这不是一道选择题，无论A或B，从两人睡过那夜后，结果都是一样的了。

想到以后，尹柯犹豫了，森哥真的非常体贴温柔，又会照顾人，他承认已经心动了。  
现在尹柯分不清这个暖心体贴到底是不是他的伪装，可是如果是的话，他到底要从自己这儿得到什么呢？森哥比自己有钱，又帅，就算喜欢男生肯定也会找到心仪的。自己就是一个什么都不懂的普通大学生，什么都给不了他。难道真的像男人说的那样慢慢喜欢上自己了吗？

-  
焦耳通宵上网早上打着哈欠回到宿舍，进门被床上坐着的尹柯吓了一跳。室友们考完试都走了，他是因为有一科挂了过几天要重修才留下，怎么小学霸尹柯还在学校。  
尹柯也没想到宿舍还有人，搪塞着说父母暂时不在家，自己过两天再回去。焦耳没再追问，洗漱完上床补觉了。  
尹柯听着焦耳的浅浅呼噜声，觉得在宿舍也无聊，索性收拾了一下去学校画室，手机被他放在了寝室不想带着烦心，考试周大家都忙着临阵磨枪，画室没有人正合尹柯的意。

天边擦黑尹柯才离开，手里攥着被揉成一团的画纸，上面是无意画出的森哥的画像。尹柯做了一天自己喜欢的事，可心情好像并没有太轻松，把画纸丢进垃圾桶，慢悠悠的往宿舍楼走。好像自从和森哥在一起后，就很少有自己单独在外面的时候了，都是男人开车带他去探店吃饭，或者是去玩，记忆里都是两个人共同的画面。  
他想男人的拥抱亲吻还有耳边的情话，想和他牵手对视再害羞的脸红。尹柯好像明白了为什么失恋后的人有些那么痛苦，这些美好的回忆真的很难放下。  
可是被对方一路设计得来的爱情可信吗？

尹柯晃悠到宿舍楼下，却看见了让他纠结了一天的人。  
“柯柯，怎么没有回我消息？”看着尹柯拎着画具回来，小森走上前想接过来帮他提，被尹柯背过手拒绝了。  
“你…在这等多久了？”手机没带，尹柯不知道男人发了什么消息。  
“没多久的，”森哥说得轻松，其实在楼下转悠了快两个小时，“那我说的事，你考虑得怎么样了？”  
“什么事？”尹柯疑惑，男人看着以为尹柯故意不想提。  
叹了口气真诚的说，“柯柯，我不奢求你原谅我，但是希望你能给我个机会让我重新追你一次好吗？”  
尹柯没想到男人会这么说，重新追自己，是要洗刷曾经暗中设计自己的事。  
“这次由你决定要不要接受我，我绝不强求。”  
其实看着男人坚定的眼神，尹柯就知道他是来真的。而且尹柯已经预料到了，自己一定会再度沦陷，因为森哥对待爱人真的没得挑。但是答应他也未尝不可，对于两人来说都是一个解脱和重新来过，他也不想两人的感情源头始终带着不正当的算计。不如撇开一切从零开始。

“那你要怎么追我啊这位先生？”  
森哥见尹柯松口，心里也有了底，“我第一次来这所大学，不知道这位同学能不能带我转一转。”配合着尹柯当做初遇，语气温和眼神却热烈。  
“那你等一下，我要把画板送回宿舍。”回到宿舍翻了翻消息，男人一连发了十几条，大致意思就是原谅他两人重新开始。  
其实下楼门口有人等着你的感觉的确很好，两人在校园里闲逛，尹柯倒是真的给森哥介绍了学校的一些情况，两人之前没有这么心平气和像朋友般聊天，都是腻腻歪歪的情侣模式。  
森哥感叹着自己曾经上大学和现在的不同，如今对大学生综合素质的要求是一年年的在提高。

逛了一会儿森哥说要带尹柯去校外吃点小吃答谢他陪自己逛校园，尹柯没有拒绝，再次坐上森哥的车，心境已完全不同。现在更轻松随意，可能是想通了。  
两人吃了小吃街颇有名的那家关东煮，之后没有理由再留人，把尹柯送回学校，临下车前森哥问，“我明天可以约你吗？”  
“不好意思，明天我要整理一下宿舍的东西，还要去图书馆选课。”这是实话，尹柯昨天考完试就被森哥接走了，宿舍里的书和衣服没整理乱七八糟的都是。自己没回家不如把下学期的课先选了，免得有人数限制选修课不好抢。  
“好吧，那你早点休息。”森哥强忍着把尹柯抱过来吻的想法目送着人进了校门。

早上尹柯睡到自然醒，躺了一会儿起床收拾宿舍的一摊东西。中午叫了个外卖吃完，又打了一会儿手游。准备去图书馆选课，下了楼才发现天阴沉沉的，犹豫了一下还是没爬回六楼拿伞，侥幸心理直接出门了。  
墨菲定律，选完课果然被大雨拦在了图书馆，站在门口查天气预报，这雨应该一时半会儿是停不了了。  
正哀叹着，一把黑色大伞停在自己身前，伞被举高，露出昨晚才见的脸。“你怎么在这？”  
“顺便来看看，没带伞吗？我送你回去吧。”  
不得不说，森哥此时宛如一个无所不能的保护神，恰好赶在你有需要的时候及时出现。  
惊讶的钻进伞里，尹柯被森哥护送回宿舍楼，一路上尹柯没有多问，问什么都是窝心。

站在宿舍楼前雨搭下，两人甩着鞋面上的雨水，“你要去哪儿啊？”  
“回俱乐部，晚上还预约了客人。”  
“噢…那谢谢啦”尹柯总觉得就这么故意蹭了人家的伞，然后转身就走有些婊，虽然是森哥自愿吧，可是心里还是过意不去。  
森哥看出尹柯的犹豫，试探着走近他，见他没躲，“能不能抱一下？”  
尹柯有些脸红，明明曾经对自己动手动脚毫不过问的男人这么有礼貌，宛如初恋般的小心追求，让他觉得不适应又心动。  
尹柯揪着衣角轻轻点了点头，转瞬落入男人温热的怀抱，被紧紧搂在怀里靠在肩上，能感受到胸前紧贴的心跳。耳边男人低语，“柯柯，我好喜欢你。”  
尹柯觉得再抱下去自己真的会忍不住要瞬间原谅男人，可能心里早已释怀，但不能就这么让森哥再次追到自己。挣脱开男人的怀抱，留下句“我要回去了，今天真的谢谢你。”转身跑上了楼。  
一路狂奔上六楼，尹柯也不知道自己为什么这么激动，好像一靠近森哥就控制不住自己，关上门大口喘着气，刚才拥抱的触感还停留在身上。

焦耳不在寝室，空落落的屋子又是自己一个人，尹柯本来就是为了森哥才晚回家的，两人闹了这一出自己只能无聊的在寝室消磨时间。夜里梦见了森哥，在雨里苦苦求自己原谅他，宛如狗血的八点档剧情，更狗血的是梦里自己毫不犹豫的就同意了，两人在雨里相拥淋成两只落汤鸡。

第二天一早，尹柯起床还没来得及纠结今天要干嘛，就被森哥一通紧急电话安排了。

森哥出外打拼这几年，没和家里出柜，怕家人接受不了，也是怕麻烦。家里姑婶总想法儿给他介绍小姑娘，被他以工作忙推脱过去。前一阵子森妈来电话又聊起这事儿，那时森哥心里正闯进了尹柯，受不了亲妈唠叨，直接回了句有女朋友了。森妈一听可高兴坏了，隔着话筒都能感受到脸上的笑意，这不着调的儿子终于开窍了，连声嘱咐让两人好好处。

森哥以为这事儿就过去了，没想到森妈今早突然袭击，说和老姐妹出来旅游路过A市，中午要和森哥吃个饭，还特意交代把女朋友带上让她瞧瞧。  
森哥心里打鼓，去哪儿给找个小姑娘装自己女朋友啊。正纠结着呢来了电话，是同在A市的表姐，两人虽说在一个市不过一南一北，平时也不常见面，这次森妈去A市，也叫上了这个侄女一起聚聚。

打小儿这个表姐就疼他，森哥那些瞒着家里的事儿她都知道，还是同辈人没有代沟，森哥接起电话就坦白求助，“曼姐，你可得帮我，我妈这次来非要见我女朋友，我身边哪有什么女的啊！”  
“那你干嘛骗姑姑说你有女朋友啊？”曼姐倒是淡定，这个表弟还和以前一样，总惹是生非的还要自己帮着收拾烂摊子。  
“哎哟我正处着一个小男朋友呢，那天被我妈问烦了随口一说，我怎么知道她今天就杀过来看人啊。”森哥虽然在外面放荡不羁，但本质还是敬怕家里长辈，还没顽劣到气得家人捂心口的地步，遇事第一先想着怎么补救圆场。  
“那这事儿你小男友知道吗？”  
“我俩这几天闹别扭呢，我还没和他说。”  
“我还不知道你这小男友什么样呢，照片发过来我看看。”  
退了呼叫界面翻相册，突然想起来两人还没有合影呢，提到照片又回忆起自己曾给尹柯拍裸照的事儿，脑袋更疼了，自己这造的什么孽啊，揉着太阳穴去尹柯朋友圈下载了张他的自拍给曼姐微信传过去。

电话那头过了几秒才说了句，“小森你从哪拐骗来的乖学生！”曼姐把那张自拍双指放大仔仔细细看了个遍，不知道是哪年冬天的照片，穿着厚厚的浅色棉服，带着可爱的毛线帽，黑色乖顺的刘海从帽沿露出边，眼睛弯弯冲着镜头甜笑，一脸的胶原蛋白，怀里还夹着几本书，青春靓丽乖乖学生仔啊，一看就是又软又好欺负那种。  
森哥被曼姐吼得一愣，被戳破实情不好意思的支吾狡辩道，“我才没拐骗他呢…”  
曼姐没理他，涂着亮红指甲油的细手指捏着自己的下巴考虑了片刻，“我倒是能帮你…”  
“嗯？姐，怎么帮？”听见曼姐有想法，森哥来了精神追问。  
“姑姑不是要见你女朋友嘛…你这个小男友底子倒是不错。”  
森哥愣神一秒后瞬间懂了曼姐的意思，顿时莫名的兴奋起来，让尹柯扮女装陪自己见家长，这也太刺激了。  
“嘶…哎不过他能同意吗？”曼姐本身就是搞美容塑形行业的，化妆对她来说是小问题。盯着尹柯的自拍，脑子一热提出了这个意见，再一想好像有些不妥，还是得和他商量一下。  
森哥觉得有戏，这样一来自己和尹柯的感情也顺势能快速回温，简直美滋滋啊，“姐这样，你等我先和他说一下，咱们再联系。”

挂了电话火速呼叫尹柯，本来犹豫的小兔子听说如果他不去森哥就只能拉一个女生去见森妈搪塞过去了，想着森哥要和女生在森妈面前装作亲密无间的热恋情侣，心里一阵难受别扭。虽然两人现在的还没完全和好，可事出紧急，尹柯咬咬牙还是答应了。

曼姐颇有新时代独立女性风范，告诉森哥上午在俱乐部忙客户的事儿吧，她把尹柯这边全部搞定。向小森要了尹柯的身材尺码和微信，就没再搭理这个表弟。

尹柯和表姐约好在一间宾馆见面，他提前十几分钟到了房间，坐在沙发上还是紧张，他第一次见森哥的家人，不知道这个表姐是什么性格的。  
房门外高跟鞋的哒哒声越来越近，停在门前。尹柯走向门口，敲门声刚落就赶紧开了门。  
面前的女人妆容精致大气，一头长波浪随性地披在肩上，微微点头带着笑意，流苏耳饰轻晃。尹柯和她平视，发现这位表姐身材高挑，穿了高跟鞋竟比自己还要高一些。  
尹柯被曼姐的御姐气场镇住，有些拘谨的自我介绍，“你好…姐姐我是尹柯。”  
这个男孩看着比照片上还要可爱软萌，声音清亮叫姐姐时听得她舒心极了，曼姐觉得自己的姨母心都泛滥了，想rua尹柯的脑袋。“你好，叫我曼姐就行，我听小森说了，他很宝贝你呢。”走进屋把带的衣服和化妆包放到桌子上，没忘记表弟交代的要帮着缓和两人的关系。  
尹柯听曼姐这么说，面上一热，心里甜甜的。

就快到中午了，曼姐抓紧时间给尹柯变装，森哥忙完客户开车到宾馆楼下接两人去酒店。  
在大堂等了几分钟，听见电梯声抬了一眼，森哥差点没认出尹柯，嗯是因为看见身边的曼姐才敢认人。

米白色的长袖雪纺衬衫，荷叶边的小V领，胸前是繁复精致的绑带。为了遮喉结还配了一条同款同色系的choker，下身浅色牛仔短裙坠着毛边，金属侧排扣俏皮有设计感。尹柯大腿有着少女的肉感，即使不遮也不显突兀，一条女孩必备的肉色丝袜裹腿，脚踩百搭小白鞋，青春少女路线纯情大学生出街装。  
走近挑起尹柯低垂的脑袋，妆容淡雅清丽，把本就姣好的脸修饰得刚刚好。只是从没见过尹柯涂唇彩画眼妆，盈亮饱满的唇和闪光的眼尾放电似的勾人。自然棕的卷发披散宛如订做般合适，近看也依然是女孩原生秀发。  
青涩清纯中十分来自于衣装，九十分来自于紧张捏着裙摆的手指，赧然的脸颊耳根和含羞带怯的眼神。

从森哥眼里看出赞许，尹柯一路紧张的心稍稍放下些，自己第一次穿女装，看来森哥没有很讨厌。偏开头躲了下巴上的手指，垂下眼喃喃道，“你来啦…”说完又有些恼得抿起了嘴，刚刚在房间练了半天伪装声音，下个楼一看见森哥又紧张的用了原音。  
曼姐对自己这次改造满意得紧，看尹柯害羞，拍下小森的手，忙护着说，“别逗他了，尹柯在房间里羞死了，差点不愿出门。”

“曼姐，辛苦你了，就你这手法儿，我亲妈肯定认不出来。”曼姐白了他一眼去前台退房，森哥转身就拉着尹柯的手把人拽到了怀里，尹柯自从换了装浑身都不敢有大动作，怕走光、怕掉妆、怕假发穿帮。只能僵着身子任由森哥抱着，听见男人贴着自己耳朵夸自己漂亮，耳根更红了。  
森哥温香软玉在怀觉得好像哪里不太一样，低头一看曼姐竟然给尹柯垫了胸，怪不得刚才看他浑身上下那么和谐顺眼不违和，这细节简直满分。  
见男人放开了自己眼神下流的从胸口衣服绑带往里瞧，尹柯羞得捶男人的肩膀，森哥求饶着转移了视线，拉着尹柯和办完退房手续的曼姐走出宾馆。

一路开到酒店进了包间，森妈还没到，森哥把两份菜单推到曼姐和尹柯面前让她们先点菜，自己又加了两道森妈爱吃的，让服务员撤走了菜单备菜。  
曼姐拉着尹柯聊天儿，学业啊家里啊查户口似的问，这架势宛如两人谈婚论嫁把关呢。森哥在旁边插不上话，有些郁闷，这一下午两人关系这么好了，听尹柯一口一个曼姐叫着，自家表姐更是直接改口叫柯柯。奈何自己惧着曼姐，这次又是请人帮忙，心里酸也不好发作。  
幸好森妈没过一会儿也到了，尹柯站着鞠躬问好，半天不敢坐下。

森妈和善，问了几句两人在一起多长时间啦，家是哪里的，没办法自己这儿子什么都没和自己说，只能问问尹柯。这女孩儿说话低声细语的，举止羞怯又有礼貌，真不知道自家儿子是从哪儿掳来的大家闺秀。  
瞥了眼旁边眼神都离不开尹柯的小森，森妈问道，“小柯啊，这小森待你好不好啊，有没有欺负你？”  
欺负了，您儿子过分着呢，尹柯在心里泄愤似的嘀咕，“没有，阿姨，小森对我很好。”  
“就是，妈，柯柯这么好，我怎么可能欺负她啊。”小森说完揽住尹柯的肩亲昵地靠着自己，笑得一脸讨好。

一顿饭下来，场面其乐融融，森妈对尹柯很是满意，曼姐更不用说，席间还在小森的眼刀下给尹柯夹了好几筷子菜。尹柯也是第一次见森哥和家人的相处模式，不似和自己在一起时霸道又小坏，就是一个调皮孩子般和长辈逗趣，倒是让他觉得迷人又有生活气。

饭后森妈叫曼姐陪自己去趟卫生间，包间里只剩两人，森哥盯着曼姐关上门就扭头亲了一口尹柯的脸，“宝贝，我妈对你很满意啊。”  
尹柯慌乱的躲，清了清嗓子恢复原音，坐在安静下来的包间里倏然觉得有些难过，“可是，你妈妈以为我是女孩子。”  
森哥看出尹柯的失落，自己兴奋翘起的嘴角也压了下去，捧着尹柯的脸直视他的眼睛，“宝贝，给我点时间，我会让家里接受你男孩子的身份的。”  
听了森哥的承诺，尹柯动容的红了眼圈，嗫嚅着，“真的吗…”  
“对不起，原谅我吧柯柯，我带你来见家人是真的想和你一起走下去的，我以前做过的错事再也不会犯了，不要再生气了好不好。”  
不知道是因为男人的表白还是闹别扭几天的疲惫，尹柯现在就是有点想哭，不去管妆容扑进森哥怀里，把脸埋进男人肩窝，忍着泪意闷闷地说，“森哥，你抱抱我。”  
森哥二话没说抱紧尹柯，贴着他的长发轻叹，在心里告诫自己可不能再作孽了，小兔子伤起心来真的很难哄啊。

一行人出了酒店，森妈要去和一起旅游的姐妹汇合，曼姐看了眼小夫夫，善解人意的提出自己开车送姑姑，让他们俩多点时间相处。  
分别前森妈还拉着尹柯的手嘱咐和森哥好好的，要是他欺负尹柯就告诉阿姨帮着教训他。尹柯心里暖暖的应下了。

森哥的车停在地下停车场，两人坐进车里森哥却没急着开走，暖黄的车内灯柔柔的照着，尹柯想起来那次在学校森哥借给自己扣安全带之机吻他，心里说不清是紧张还是期待，不过还是匆忙的自己拉着肩侧的搭扣系好了安全带，宽扁的带子斜压着胸前和腰腹，乖乖坐好偏头看森哥。  
正对上森哥深沉的目光，男人的视线在自己的脸上扫过，向下停顿在胸口。尹柯低头看了一眼自己宽敞领口的女装和耸起的胸部，有些害羞想赶紧回家换衣服，装作没看见森哥幽深的目光，“森哥，怎么还不走啊？”  
看着紧张羞涩的小兔子现在终于落在自己手里，森哥当然不会放过这个机会，况且今天的尹柯穿着女装清纯又动人，让人忍不住好好欺负他疼爱他。

尹柯乖乖的提前系好安全带，却不知这样宛如把自己捆好在副驾驶等着男人来吃他。森哥直接用行动回答了尹柯的问题，侧身压向他，托着后脑柔顺长发吻住他的唇，森哥的吻很温柔，舌尖轻探尹柯的齿列，男孩闭上双眼微张开嘴迎接，舌头和入侵的舌缠绵翻搅，口舌交缠的水液声滋咂可闻，吻得动情尹柯眼睫抖动喉头溢出轻哼。  
两人这几天闹矛盾都没有亲热过，尹柯有些情动但不想和森哥在车里继续，用力捏了捏森哥的肩膀，偏头对他耳语，“森哥，快点回家好不好。”  
懂了尹柯不想在车里做，又觉得回家这个词听起来很温暖，啄了一口尹柯的脸，放开人坐回驾驶位挂档，深呼了口气自言自语般，“好，回家再疼我的柯柯。”

回到家森哥一把抱起尹柯走进卧室。  
尹柯环着男人的脖子陷在柔软蓬松的被子上，森哥盯着尹柯低语，“宝贝你好美，今晚就这么做好不好？”  
明白过来男人不想让自己换装就这么做爱，尹柯脸颊到耳根红了一片，配合着森哥的情趣，同意地点了点头。对视着慢慢凑近拥吻，甜软的唇舌被男人热情品尝。  
尹柯脸上的妆还完整，弯眉水眸平添了几分精致迷人，眼尾被曼姐点了颗朱砂小痣 ，眼波流转间纯欲有风情，挺翘的鼻尖亲昵地蹭着男人的脸。尹柯的脸颊本来是有些可爱肉感的，被曼姐稍加修饰更加小巧可人。

森哥眯着眼看见尹柯紧闭着微微抖动的睫毛，又长又翘小扇子一样煽动起男人的欲火。手流连在腿根丝袜顺着细滑手感伸进裙底，尹柯绷紧了身体呜咽，下身被男人色情的揉捏掌控，隔着丝袜内裤刮蹭着会阴，有时磨到后穴口故意用力戳刺，尹柯动情难耐地并紧双腿，却把男人的手牢牢夹在裙底腿间。  
尹柯双手在森哥背上胡乱的摸，身体随着男人在私处的抚慰轻轻扭动，唇舌依然没被放过舔吻吮吸。  
下面被摸得爽了，尹柯憋不住闷哼轻吟，森哥放开他的唇，在耳边撩拨他，“宝贝，内裤怎么这么紧啊？”  
尹柯嘟起被森哥亲红的嘴，轻喘着解释，“曼姐说要穿紧一点…不然穿裙子下面会鼓。”  
“那柯柯怎么不听话呢，揉了几下就起立，顶着裙子被我发现不是女孩子了。”  
知道男人在调戏自己，尹柯还是被说得脸红，抿着嘴嗔了森哥一眼，更像是美人撒娇。

不知道是不是今天穿女装的缘故，尹柯觉得自己的身体很容易有感觉，下身被男人揉弄得潮热不已，肉棒顶端渗出浊液把内裤洇湿一片，后穴收缩着已有了软热湿意。但是被衣物束缚着不得发泄，尹柯难受的和男人求助，“嗯森哥别弄了…想脱掉裙子。”  
“那小美人给哥哥笑一个。”森哥宛如一个恶霸嫖亵着青楼的头牌，起兴玩起了角色扮演。尹柯配合着房中情趣勾起嘴角含羞带怯地笑了一下，露出标志性的甜美梨涡，一瞬又消失在唇边。  
美人一笑足矣，森哥撑起身脱了自己的衣服，一丝不挂溜着鸟跪坐在床上，脱了尹柯的帆布鞋，一颗颗磨人地解开裙子排扣，裙下风光终于暴露在灯下，裆部的丝袜已经被洇上一块液渍，薄透丝袜下是紧身无痕的白色三角裤，兜着尹柯已经起立的一团。

森哥起了心思要尹柯自己动手脱掉丝袜内裤，在男人面前脱丝袜带着色情的隐欲，尹柯情动想男人快点疼爱自己又不得不从，半撑着身子脱丝袜，视线正对上面前男人胯下的性器，害羞的移开视线，却又控制不住的去偷瞄，几眼过后赫然发现男人本就半勃的性器被自己看得又充血挺直了几分。  
森哥眼神幽暗的盯着尹柯的嫩手轻扯下细白腿上的丝袜，明明从头到脚都是女孩子的样子，拉下白色三角裤却弹出了情动的肉棒，画面刺激惹眼，尹柯犹如拆封礼物一般将自己羞涩献上。不得不承认尹柯的一举一动都牵着男人的心，可爱又甜软的小兔子光是看着就能让自己邦邦硬，不过他不可能光看着。

把脱完了下身遮蔽的尹柯扣着腰拉向自己，扳着肉屁股坐上自己腿根，双腿岔开夹着自己健壮的腰，两人下身亲密接触，挺动一下都是双重的快慰。  
前戏做了这么久尹柯上身衣物却依然完好，森哥扯开尹柯胸前的绑带，衣领本就宽松，拉下衣袖就可方便男人在锁骨胸口啃吻。修长颈项点点吻痕装饰，淫靡又性感。  
脱下他单薄的雪纺衬衫，隔着胸垫内衣蹂躏着胸部嫩肉。尹柯扶着森哥的肩膀仰起头，下身的摆动摩擦和胸前的爱抚激得他轻颤着呻吟，“啊…森哥，我想要你进来…”  
多喜人啊，小兔子竟然会主动管自己要了，森哥兴奋地咬上尹柯的耳垂，轻扯晃动的星星耳夹，不忘奖励男孩儿，呼吸喷在耳边，“柯柯想要那哥就给你。”

摆正了尹柯的臀，慢慢把自己充血挺直的性器插进尹柯后穴，果然这个贪吃的小嘴已经准备好了接纳男人，肉穴里分泌出爱液湿软的配合着性器挺入，紧致又温热把男人夹的爽痛不已，额头青筋都在跳，故意在尹柯耳边低喘让他放松些，“宝贝太紧了，小穴好会吸…”  
“呜…嗯森哥慢一点进…啊嗯好大…”后面泛水儿，尹柯想要男人的性器疼爱自己，可到真进来时又硬又粗还是费些功夫，尤其是硕大龟头进入后开疆扩土般顶着穴肉，还是让尹柯难耐的在男人背上留下了抓痕。  
整根进入后森哥脱掉尹柯的胸衣，揉捏起两粒红豆，胸部是尹柯的敏感带，快感带着鸡皮疙瘩席卷着尹柯的神经，男人结实有力的胸腹贴着男孩细嫩的身体，情热流窜在两人相贴的皮肤间，“好舒服…啊…再用力一点…”

见尹柯沉浸在爱欲中，森哥把小兔子压在床上动起了腰，边照顾胸前的肉粒，边抽插性器压榨后穴。男人的性器火热粗长，前段微微翘着，每次插入都顶得很深，抽出到穴口附近又有技巧的磨着尹柯敏感的突起，一下下大力的抽插带来最原始的快感，尹柯拔高了呻吟，“森哥…呜要射了…”晃着头声音带着哭腔，长卷发在床单上凌乱摆动。  
陷在情潮里的尹柯过于迷人，森哥想讨些好听的，手指堵住肉棒的顶端，“叫声老公就让你射。”  
尹柯虽然觉得羞耻，不过此时脑子已经被强烈的射意占满，“嗯啊…老公…老公帮帮我”  
不忍尹柯太难受，森哥得了好就帮着尹柯撸动肉棒，肉穴内依然挺动不停，前后刺激下，尹柯抖着射出了精，一股股溅在两人小腹上。  
“老婆累了吗？接下来交给老公动就好了。”森哥掐着尹柯的腰激烈的艹干起来，尹柯还没从射精的快感中缓过来，又被森哥带入情欲。后穴越来越适应男人的粗大，一波波爽意袭来，呻吟浪叫也不吝啬，“啊…老公…要干坏柯柯了…”  
“不会的…宝贝的小穴很能吃的”  
“呜…嗯…再用力干我…”尹柯被快感激得眼眶含泪，跟着本能淫声浪语。  
烙铁一般的粗热性器把尹柯顶得快感冲天，男人的手从腰移到屁股，两瓣肉臀被亵玩得熟桃一般红彤浑圆。森哥喜欢尹柯的屁股，挺翘有肉臀型还好看，总是把裤子撑得紧紧的，臀部曲线勾着人去揉捏。小兔子身材极品，细腰肥臀胸脯挺，当下媚眼如丝勾着男人艹他，没人受得了。

森哥抽插了一阵射意愈发明显，尹柯配合男人最后的冲刺缩紧了肉穴，森哥低吼着将灼热浓精释放在穴内，一股股浇在紧窄肉壁上。射精持续了十余秒，而后性器滑出小穴，白浊稠液慢慢流出来，尹柯的胸脯剧烈的起伏着，酣畅的性事让他爽得失语，张口轻吐舌尖喘息着感受余韵。  
森哥拉起尹柯的手十指紧扣，一遍遍用性感的低音表白，“柯柯宝贝老婆，我爱你。”

-  
焦耳回到宿舍的时候，尹柯正往行李箱里码叠得整整齐齐的衣服。  
“学霸你要回家了啊？”  
“也不是，我去我哥家住几天再回家。”  
“噢。”平日关于各自家里的事同学间交流的少，焦耳也没多问，以为是尹柯的亲戚接他去玩几天。百事通如他也不会想到此哥非表哥堂哥，而是刚刚和好的情哥哥。

尹柯和森哥重归于好，两人感情更加升温，尹柯收拾东西就是要在回家前去森哥家小住几天。

和焦耳道了别，拉着行李箱下楼，森哥正在宿舍楼门口等他，自然的迎上去接过尹柯手里的金属拉杆，在尹柯脸上偷亲了一口，“终于能和柯柯同居喽！”  
尹柯吓得赶紧捂住了森哥的嘴，环顾周围没有人才小声嗔道，“别乱说，在学校呢。”  
男人在尹柯手心亲了一口，带出小小的一声啵～柔软温热的触感让尹柯啧了声放开了手，垂在身侧手指轻轻磨蹭手心残留的温度。  
“放心，我提前看过没人的。”男人笑得一脸坦然，牵过刚刚亲过的手拉着人往校门走。

森哥下午有工作，把尹柯在家里安排妥当后要走，尹柯坐在沙发上眼巴巴的看他换衣服，森哥注意到小爱人低落的情绪，把人压在沙发上深吻了一通，蹭着尹柯挺翘的鼻尖低声问，“柯柯怎么了？”  
尹柯胳膊环着男人的脖子，轻嘟起水润的唇，委屈地抱怨，“我自己在家里好无聊，能不能和你一起去呀？”  
“可在俱乐部我也没办法陪你玩啊。”  
“没关系的，我就乖乖在旁边坐着，不打扰你工作。”  
台球私教的工作性质，时间比较自由灵活，森哥又是高级私教待遇好，在俱乐部有自己的休息室，带尹柯去完全没问题。不过小兔子撒娇讨好的样子单纯又可爱，森哥故作为难的轻轻皱了皱眉，尹柯晃着小兔子身子喊着“森哥～带我去嘛。”那声哥叫得声音拐了八道弯，差点让森哥找不着北。  
“那再亲我一下。”  
“么！”尹柯爽快的在男人唇上落了一吻，得了男人的应允，咧着嘴松开男人，跳下沙发去换衣服。

俱乐部里别的教练员知道森哥的性向，他们调侃地问森哥身边这位新面孔是谁时，男人直接回答是他小男朋友。尹柯吓了一跳，吃惊地扯着森哥胳膊，森哥安慰地拍了拍他的手，“没事，他们知道。”  
森哥从没往俱乐部带过人，同事们看着他把这位年轻的小男友拉进自己休息室关上门，八卦的互相对视一眼，“小森这是要定下来了？”  
“这可说不准，谁知道呢。”  
“不过这小男生长的倒是嫩。”

森哥的休息室不小，设施也挺齐全，基本相当于快捷酒店的标准间。  
“客户还没到，我先在这里陪你。”森哥宠溺地刮了一下尹柯的鼻尖。  
“这一间都是你一个人的吗？”尹柯环顾四周，都是单人的物品，衣架上的衣服有两件眼熟，是森哥穿过的。  
“是，这间是我个人的休息室，你放心在这里待着就好。”  
“你们这儿的待遇还真不错。”  
“怎么样？毕业要不要来我们俱乐部发展啊？”  
“我学的是商科，来的话就给你们俱乐部的老板管钱，你放心吗？”尹柯眨眨眼，笑得狡黠，仿佛说的不是要给老板管钱，是要去做老板娘。  
森哥听出尹柯话里的调笑，要教训一下这个乱开玩笑的小宝贝，双手伸到尹柯腰上一通搔挠，把尹柯痒得在床上翻来覆去的挣扎。  
森哥压着他的身子，喘着气问，“我看看是谁要去给我们老板管钱，嗯？”  
尹柯笑得眼泪都出来了，吸着气肚子抽搐着求饶，“哎呀，我开玩笑的哈哈哈，哼嗯…你快放开我，好痒…”  
尹柯弓着身子，脑袋顶在森哥胸膛上，被男人搔的气儿都喘不匀，不住的发出嗯哈的气音。  
“错没错？”森哥低头看见尹柯蹭乱了的短发和憋得通红的耳朵，嘴上依然不饶。  
“啊错了错了…哈哈啊痒…”尹柯赶紧认怂，掰着男人的手，把松了力气的大手握住，粗喘着瘫倒在床上。  
男人顺势俯身凑近尹柯通红发热的脸，贴着脸颊亲昵地磨蹭，在尹柯耳边说着，“小坏蛋，看你敢不敢再乱开玩笑。”  
“哼，就知道欺负我。”尹柯眼珠一转，环着男人的脖子主动送上嘴唇，森哥自然从命的吻住，舌头伸进爱人的小嘴搜刮津液，带着软舌纠缠嬉戏，尹柯轻哼着屈起腿，膝盖在男人胯下那处磨蹭。男人一愣，鼻息顿时粗重起来，始作俑者却闭着眼睛睫毛轻颤，似是投入在亲吻中。  
森哥被尹柯蹭得火起，放过小爱人的嘴巴，按着尹柯作乱的膝盖，语气危险地质问，“宝贝不知道哥一会儿还有工作吗？”  
哼！就是知道你有工作才撩拨你的。尹柯腹诽着表情却无辜含情，娇声叫着森哥。

“小森，你的客户来了。”门外传来同事的喊声，打断了床上两人的僵持。  
森哥起身理了理衣服，深呼了口气，“等我回来好好收拾你。”  
没理男人的口头威胁，盯着森哥转身出了门，尹柯翻了个身把脸埋在床单里，喉咙里哼唧着闻床上淡淡的洗衣液香，刚刚接吻自己也有了感觉，真是伤敌一千自损八百。

连教带练打了两个小时台球，心沉静了不少，森哥再回到休息室，尹柯正在床上睡觉，身子小宝宝一样蜷成一团，半边脸埋在被子里。自己在外面平复了多久才消停，他倒好在床上没事人一样还睡着了。森哥掐了掐尹柯的脸蛋却不敢用力，拨开遮着眼睛的刘海，指尖轻轻点了点眉心痣，叹着真是拿尹柯没辙。

尹柯醒的时候休息室里没有人，开门看到不远处台球室里森哥正在台球桌旁教今天下午预约的第二个客人打台球。  
倚着休息室的门，隔着透明玻璃看了一会儿，尹柯看出点儿问题。  
来这所高级俱乐部消费的顾客都是有钱人，这位贴着自己男人的客人一身装扮看得出来价值不菲，不过你借着教你打台球的机会肆无忌惮的偷看我男人是不是有点过分了？我男人绅士手，你还偏不好好握杆让他亲自扶正你的胳膊，简直是缺少吃醋小男友的毒打。  
尹柯带着正牌男友的自信走到自家男人面前，揉着眼睛撒娇，“老公，你休息室的床好软，我睡太久了。”  
尹柯不怕在客人面前承认自己的身份，因为这个觊觎自己男人的客人他是个男的！

尹柯从不主动叫自己老公，叫过也是在床上爱爱时森哥逼着叫的，这一声说出口森哥也听出不对劲儿了，心里察觉到可能宝贝不开心了，揉着尹柯的头发哄他，“睡醒了啊，我床头柜抽屉里有小零食。”  
尹柯摇摇头，“什么时候下班啊？我想回家。”  
“再有二十分钟就到时间了，乖别急。”森哥抬手看了眼手表，语气里全是温柔耐心，“要不你去打一会儿游戏。”  
尹柯拉下男人搭在自己肩膀上的手，握着摇了摇，松开后乖乖的走到墙边的沙发旁坐下等。  
几句交谈尹柯一个正眼都没给那个客人，眼神全腻乎在森哥身上，不过他知道那个年轻的客人全程在看他。之后的二十分钟那客人收敛了不少。

回家路上尹柯坐在副驾驶一切正常，回到家关上门尹柯就绷不住了，挂在男人身上，奶猫一样在肩头拱脑袋，声音闷闷地问，“你们台球私教工作都是这样吗？”  
“嗯？什么样？”森哥一时没反应过来。  
“那个男的一直盯着你看，还往你身上贴，教台球太亲密了吧。”尹柯想想更气，之前说不定森哥被揩过多少油了。  
“吃醋了？”森哥偏头亲了亲尹柯的耳朵，“可这是没办法避免的，不太过分我也不好说，只能当看不见。”  
“嘁。这个工作不好。”尹柯嘀咕着，他不是不相信森哥，他是不相信那些顾客。  
森哥失笑，揉着尹柯的脑袋，把人从怀里拉出来，捧着自家小爱人的脸问，“那柯柯说怎么办呢？”  
“我不知道，干得好好的又不能让你辞职。”尹柯垂眼微撅着嘴巴。  
“那怎么才能让柯柯开心点呢？”  
“嗯…带我出去吃好吃的。”尹柯想了想没什么追求的要满足口腹之欲。  
森哥亲了一口尹柯的额头，满口答应。“没问题，现在有点早，等一会儿就带你出去吃晚饭好不好。”  
“哼，这还差不多。”  
尹柯知道男人宠他，也不再耍赖吃飞醋，和森哥腻乎地玩起了亲亲。

过了两天尹柯再陪森哥去上班，突然发现男人的外套上臂处别着一个小徽章。上面两行字：已有家室，请勿聊闲。

[End]


End file.
